Stranded hs
by shimmerstyles
Summary: The thrilling and puzzling story of Pandora Hudson. What will happen when she wakes up and finds herself on an island out at sea, with no memory of the past? How will she face her biggest fears? What will happen when she falls for the boy with the green eyes and curly hair?
1. intro

**Pandora's POV-**

When I woke up, my head was muddled, as were my limbs. I couldn't feel my legs, never mind my toes. I was covered in what felt like sand and the taste in my mouth was clearly salt water. Why was I on a beach? I prised open my eyes and hoped for the best. I was lay on my back, my chest rising up and down at an alarming pace. I slowly turned my head to the left, only to be greeted with another mouthful of salt water and an unpleasant amount of sand sprayed into my eyes. I turned my head to the right to see what looked like a forest. Hundreds and thousands of trees stood before me. The impressive display of green stretching for miles.

I glanced down at where I hoped my legs were. They looked fine. I wiggled my toes. Everything seemed to be fine, for now. That's when I decided to sit up. Bad move. The floor began to spin and I couldn't see clearly. After I waited for what seemed like hours, the dizziness faded and I was able to stand. I tried my best to brush off the sand but it just ended up sticking to my hands.

The beach was only small, just about a mile long in total. The trees lined the edge of the sand, just where it finished. I turned to face the ocean once again, and scanned the distance for anything that might help me out. That's when I saw it. An island just across from where I was currently stood. I could risk my life trying to get across to it or I could stay and explore the mass of trees. I decided to go with the latter.

I suppose you don't really know much about me... Well.. my name is Pandora Hudson and I am 18 years of age. But I guess that's all I can remember. It's like my mind decided to cut out the important information and replace it with things I don't necessarily need. I'm pretty sure knowing my favourite colour and middle name would not help me right now..

I noticed that the sun was being to sink down in the sky. Night was approaching, and fast. I didn't know where this island was, never mind what was living on it. I turned to face the trees, having an debate with myself on whether I should enter the woodland. My hair was still soaking wet from the water, so I pulled it out of the very tangled plait that fell down my back.

With no idea where I was or what was going to happen. I stepped into the forest. Not even bothering to look back.

 _Sorry for the rather short introduction! Will try my best to post every other day -C_


	2. stranded

Pandora's POV-

As the sky began to darken, so did the large circles underneath my eyes. I had been walking in a straight line for the past twenty minutes, unsure of where I was heading. I was expecting myself to be fearful of whatever lay within the stretch of trees but instead I felt at peace. I felt as though I was safe.

Branches cracked all around me but it wasn't creepy like in all of those horror films. It was strangely soothing. This entire island, from the moment I woke up, made me feel as though I was the only person in the world. Literally.

As my surroundings became pitch black, the previous bubble of protection seemed to have popped. I had that horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. The one you feel when you know something bad is going to happen at any moment. I ignored it and carried on walking, doubting my instincts. I was already too deep into the forest to turn back. Trust my luck and I would most likely get even more lost than I already was.

There were multiple questions whirling round and round in my head... Where was I? Why was I here? What had happened to me? All things that I didn't know the answers too. I was hoping this 'memory loss' would soon fade away, so I could finally discover what had gone on to get me on this island.

For all I knew, it wasn't even an island. This could all be a dream or maybe even a nightmare.

I was soon broken away from my thoughts by a noise coming from my right. Not just any noise though. The sound of voices. As whoever was nearby seemed to get closer, I quietly ducked behind one of the tree trunks, hoping it would be effective cover. I tried my best to breathe as quietly as I could. My heart was pounding and I felt like it was about to burst through my ears.

The fallen leaves where I was stood only seconds before, began to crunch. My body tensed, I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

"Liam, come check this out. By the looks of these footprints, someone was here, and not long before now." Whoever this boy was, he had a very nice accent.

"It was probably some bastard from Brokenhaven. You got the stuff, just in case?"

I was assuming this voice belonged to Liam. At this point I was past scared and more confused. What was Brokenhaven? And what was this stuff?

The sound of leaves crunching soon reappeared and the two figures disappeared out of sight. But of course, me being the stupid Pandora Hudson, decided to follow them. If I wasn't alone on this island, I would appreciate knowing who these people were and how they ever got here. So many questions that I needed answering. I didn't even know the time.

The two figures were carrying what looked to be lanterns, with small tea lights resting inside them. They didn't seem a reliable light source for a place like this... but maybe they knew their way around. Ever step they took, I was following a short distance behind. Trying my best to go unseen and unnoticed. That failed miserably.

I lost sight of the mystery boys. I cursed under my breath, spinning round in all directions, trying to spot them once again. But it was no use. I had blown my chance.

I started walking in the direction I last saw them. My mistake. I went hurtling downwards at a speed not quite human. I was surprised my ankle hadn't snapped in two. I looked up from where I was on the ground. What in the name of pancakes was I doing in a ditch?! _(a/n this made me laugh sorry)_ There were walls of dirt and mud on either side of me. They were too tall for me to see over, making me feel like a trapped animal. My killer waiting from above.

I scooted backwards, towards a small sheltered area in the large rectangular pit. Was this a trap? I prayed this wasn't some twisted Saw remake. I leaned my head against the wall and prepared myself for what was to be an interesting night.

It was clear at that point that there was no way out. I just didn't want to believe it. It looked like my future had been decided. A life of staring at soil or maybe even waiting for some sort of creature to eat me. Either way, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

I didn't even notice my eyes beginning to close or the stars beginning to shine above the canopy.

At the end of this eventful day, I knew one thing. I was not alone.


	3. rag doll

Pandora's POV-

The way the sunlight broke through the leaves, was rather beautiful. It was a much nicer way to wake up than the previous day. I hadn't moved positions since I fell asleep and my back was beginning to feel the punishment for sleeping on the ground. I got up from my cosy bed also known as the dirt, and stretched. My bones cracking and making strange inhumane noises.

At this point was when I truly realised the sheer scale of the ditch. The walls stood much higher in the daylight, making me feel like an ant. An ant just waiting to be squished. I was still quite unsure at how I didn't break any bones during the fall. At one side of the pit, was what looked like a hidden entrance. That's strange... why would an easy escape route be so clearly on display? Maybe this wasn't what I thought it was.

I stuck to the edges of the ditch, trying my best to hide in the shadows. After reaching the small entrance, I examined it. Not wanting to let my guard down for the second time. It was a gap, big enough to fit a person, stretching for what looked like a few metres into the wall of the pit. The gap wasn't wide enough for me to walk in a straight line, so I turned to the side and began the claustrophobic shuffle to the other end.

I found myself in what looked like an underground chamber. I couldn't remember what I was used to, but this didn't seem normal. Thick vines hung from the ceiling and rusty iron bars blocked other passages. Above a broken stone doorway, was a sign. I couldn't read it from where I was stood so I walked closer. Straining my eyes to try and see what was scribbled on the ancient piece of slate.

There were only two words; _Camp Entrance._

Say what now? Whatever this so called camp was, must be the place those two boys came from. That was the only thing I could imagine being possible, but then again, I didn't know anything. As before the naïve Pandora Hudson was to make another mistake.

Ignoring my gut instinct, I walked through the crumbling doorway to be faced with the sound of gunshots.

My stomach twisted in fear, my heart was pounding and my feet were glued to the ground. I heard screams in the distance, the sound of children crying. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a person, they were looking directly at me.

I took a deep breath and turned to look at whoever was stood close to me. It was a boy. The same boy from last night. The one with the pretty accent. A pistol was held tightly in his hands and it was being directly pointed at me. My eyes went wide and my arms automatically shot up into the air, praying he wouldn't shoot me.

He took cautious steps towards me, gun still raised and pointing directly between my eyes. I held my breath wishing that I would just wake up and everything would be a dream.

"Who are you?" he murmured, his eyes looking me up and down, making me squirm.

"P-Pandora. Pandora Hudson." I stammered, staring down at the ground and finding the mixture of dirt and sand much more interesting.

"I don't care what your name is sweetie. I just want to know where you came from." he snarled, keeping the gun in the same position.

"I-I don't really know... I just ended up here. Please don't kill me!"

The look on his face was quite funny. A mixture of amusement and anger pulling at his features. I only just noticed how attractive he was, seeming as I was far too distracted before. He seemed to feel my eyes examining him, and grabbed my wrist. He lowered the gun and tucked it into the waistband of his shorts.

"Why were people screaming? What happened?" I fire questions at him, feeling a bit more confident around this strange boy now his gun was away.

"Bad things happen all the time." I could tell he was trying not to give away information but he dragged me back towards the way he came nevertheless.

"Where are we going?." I question, as he tugs me by the wrist.

"Near some trees."

"But there are trees everywhere here."

"Do you think I don't know that?"

I decided to shut up after that. Everything was quiet until the gunshots returned.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"What's happening?" The fear returned. I had no idea what was going on or who this boy was. It seemed like a better option to stay in the ditch.

"Were under attack." With those words said, he grabbed my arm once again and told me to run. I followed him, not really having much choice due to the strong hold he had on me. We kept running until a clearing appeared.

The tree line began to thin and a wooden staircase lay a few metres in front us. We took no time in getting down the stairs, myself stumbling most of the way down. What I saw was amazing. Bridges and staircases hung from some of the tallest trees. Wooden buildings were dotted everywhere and most importantly, there were people. It was like a little town or village, all based in the middle of nowhere. Great.

The sound of gun fire had completely stopped, the peacefulness of this quiet area returning and becoming slightly overwhelming.

"Wait, I never asked for your name?" I mumbled, hoping the blue eyed boy had heard me.

"It's Louis." That's all he said before rushing me into one of the wooden shacks that belonged to this small community.

He pushed me into a small box, that resembled some sort of bamboo prison cell. How creative. I didn't even know what to think at this point. So far, even since I had awoken on this island, I had been treated like a rag doll.

"Why am I in here?" I asked, pushing my arms through the bars.

"Well Miss Hudson, you are our prisoner now." he responded, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Your prisoner?"

"Please, just be quiet until he arrives."

I was confused as to what he was talking about and _who_ he was referring to. It was during this time, my stomach really began to grumble. I hadn't eaten for 2 days and my stomach was screaming for food. I hadn't even started to think about what I was to eat or where I was to sleep. It never really crossed my mind, which is quite bizarre. All I could think about was where I was.

"Mr Styles is here." Louis grinned, as if I knew who this 'Mr Styles' was.

But I could feel it as soon as he stepped into the wooden shack. His presence silencing my thoughts.

His piercing green eyes meeting my own.


End file.
